Night Vale
'' "We have nothing to fear except ourselves. We are unholy, awful people. Fear ourselves with silence. Look down, Night Vale. Look down and forget what you've done." ''-Town Motto A small desert town where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful and mysterious lights pass over the town while all citizens pretend to sleep. Located somewhere in the American southwest, near Desert Bluffs. History *'4000 BC:' History Week: Earliest human settlement. Some cave paintings remain of settlements and "inhuman, shimmering shapes that never came closer or went farther away." (according to Cecil) *'1745:' History Week: Night Vale is not yet more than a large, featureless desert. Four groups of settlers come to Night Vale, then leave. The fifth group "looked at each other, shrugged, and plopped down their stuff." Founded by peace-loving imperialist conquerors. Early settlers also included religious leaders who wore "soft meats crowns" made of inverted organs strung around the head. *'1824:' History Week: First meeting of Town Elder Council, later to become the City Council. All records of this meeting destroyed. *'1943:' History Week: For the war effort, Night Vale citizens chant around bloodstones for the victory of the United States in World War II. Federal lawsuit later requires Night Vale to take down its 7-story monument to Night Vale's contributions to the War Effort. *'1983:' Feral Dogs: The 1983 Earthquake Dust Fire occurs. *'ca. 1983:' Summer Reading Program: The City Council abolishes the Summer Reading Program. *'1986:' A Beautiful Dream: The Night Vale Elementary School bans computers. *'1993:' Poetry Week: During Poetry Week, an unchecked librarian population results in the loss of many innocent and screaming book lovers. *'2012-2013:' Present day (episodes are set when they are made). **''Pilot: The dog park's inauguration. No one, except the hooded figures, is to enter the dog park. **''Pilot: Carlos and his team of scientists arrive to Night Vale. **''Poetry Week'': During Poetry Week, the dog park opens, trapping Intern Dana inside. **''The Mayor: Mayor Pamela Winchell announces her resignation before the end of 2013 for the first time. She continues to announce her resignation throughout the year. **One Year Later: One year after the dog park's inauguration, Carlos is wounded and saved by the Apache Tracker, who dies in process. **Subway: The Night Vale Subway System opens, and not before long, closes. Petitions are made to re-open it. **Yellow Helicopters: StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated buys Night Vale Community Radio. *'2052:' ''History Week: Various future events include: **The "Scion of the Dark Order" will descend, realize he mistimed the prophecy, and re-ascend. **The Seventh Siege of the Great Night Vale Temple will rage on. **The "Plague of Buzzing Boils" will kill thousands and annoy thousands more with its buzzing. **The City Council will reveal its true form and eat half of the population. **Approval ratings for the Mayor will be around 40%, despite there having been no mayor for over thirty years. Culture The citizens of Night Vale, the majority of which are human, are very tolerant of all sorts of death, disaster, supernatural creatures and occurrences and government intrusion. With the exception of Steve Carlsberg, who gets very concerned about government conspiracies and often attempts to call out the logical absurdities taking places in the town. If Cecil is to be believed, though, it's perfectly normal for the government to produce everything up to and including sandstorms that produce doppelgangers. They have a seemingly one-sided rivalry with the nearby town of Desert Bluffs. Events *Biweekly Fireperson Appreciation Parade *Bluegrass Festival *Citywide Fitness Fair *Fried Chicken and Cigarette Fair *Thanksgiving Day Dead Citizens Impersonation Contest *Parade of the Mysterious Hooded Figures *Poetry Week *Street Cleaning Day *Sorrow Songs Singalong *Valentine's Day Organizations *Animal Control *Boy Scouts of America *City Council *The Freemasons *Greater Night Vale Medical Community *Greater Night Vale Realtor Association *Highway Department *The Illuminati *Intelligence Group International *Night Vale Community Theater *Night Vale Council for Commerce *Night Vale Department of Transportation *Night Vale Fire Department (FDNV) *Night Vale Medical Board *Night Vale Parks and Recreation Department *Night Vale Press Corps *Night Vale Public Library Board of Directors *Night Vale Psychological Association (NVPA) *Night Vale PTA *Night Vale SPCA *Night Vale Spiderwolves *Night Vale Transit Authority *Night Vale Tourism Board *Sheriff's Secret Police *Soundproof Old Town *A Vague, Yet Menacing, Government Agency Notable Locations Landmarks *The Brown Stone Spire *The bucolic meadow in the lot where the Apache Tracker's house once stood *Coyote Corner *Cactus Bloom *Cecil's apartment building *Children's Science Museum *Carlos' labratory/apartment building *The (invisible, teleporting) Clock Tower *The Desert Creek housing developement. **The house that doesn't exist / The Old House / The Empty House. *Drawbridge Construction Site *Golden Dunes *Hiram McDaniels's Earl Road apartment *The Hole in the Vacant Lot Out Back of the Ralph's *Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area *Randy Newman Memorial Night Vale Airport *The Local National Guard Station and KFC Combo Store *Marshall's Gorge *Mission Grove Park **The Eternal Animal Pyre in Mission Grove Park *The monitoring station near route 800. *Museum of Forbidden Technologies *Old Town *Old Woman Josie's place *Radon Canyon *Red Mesa *The Sand Wastes **The squatter shacks out by the edge of the sand wastes. *The Scrublands **The Old Oak Door out in the Scrublands *Skeleton Gorge *The Whispering Forest *The sky of Night Vale **The dark planet **The mysterious lights **The Shades of the Sky **Helicopters Government Facilities *Abandoned Mine Shaft *Abandoned Missile Silo *Beatrix Lowman Memorial Meditation Zone **The second, much tinier pyramid where the original pyramid once stood. *City Hall *The Dark Box *The Sheriff's hover-office in the clouds. *Night Vale Community College *The Dog Park **The Old Oak Door in the Dog Park. *The Downtown Convention Center *Night Vale DMV *Night Vale Elementary School *Night Vale General Hospital *Night Vale High School *Night Vale Museum of Forbidden Technologies *Night Vale Petting Zoo and Makeshift Carnival *Night Vale Post Office *Night Vale Private Library *Night Vale Public Library *Night Vale Recreation Center *Night Vale Senior's Center *Night Vale Stadium *Night Vale Subway System *Night Vale Zoo *Pulsar Development Facility Businesses Most often mentioned are: *Night Vale Community Radio *Big Rico's Pizza *Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex *Gino's Italian Dining Experience and Grill and Bar *Moonlite All-Nite Diner *Night Vale Daily Journal Additional local businesses include: *Dark Owl Records *Jerry's Tacos *Shriektronics *Telly's barber shop *Used and Discount Sporting Goods Store *WZZZ, a local numbers station. Business chains: *Arby's *Pinkberry *Ralph's *Subway *McDonald's See also: *List of Minor Businesses The City Council tightly controls commerce in Night Vale. Roads *5th street *Earl Road *Eastern Expressway *Flint Drive *Oak Trail *The old dirt road to the small wooden shack *Old Musk Road *Ouroboros Road *Oxford *Route 800 *Somerset Parallel universe Night Vale *The Empty Desert. *The Old House / The Empty House. *A single, distant mountain with a tiny, intermittently blinking light atop it. Residents See also *Locations Category:Location